undiscovered_caw_talentfandomcom-20200215-history
YWE No Mercy 2017
Match Card Undisputed Heavyweight Championship; If Shadow loses, he is fired! Mario Sanchez © vs. Shadow Arrow vs. Victor X 30-Minute Ironman Match for the YWE Intercontinental Championship Jacob Cass © vs. Dynamite Triple Threat Extreme Rules Match for the YWE Hardcore Championship Angel © vs. Demon Extreme vs. Shane Hayes Mr. Amazing & Gold Stallion vs. Aaron White & DJ Hero Tristan Knight vs. Johnny B. Rockin' Background IC Title - 30 Iron Man Match - Jacob Cass© vs. Dynamite: It was decided that these two will meet on FINAL time for the IC Title. And to make sure their battle ends for good they will compete in Iron Man Match to see who the better man is once and for all Tristan Knight vs. Johnny B. Rockin': Two superstars who feel they have been underutilized in YWE go head to head with they hope that they will catch the eye of one of the higher-ups and hopefully push on their careers from here on. Mr. Amazing & Gold Stallion vs. Aaron White & DJ Hero: Amazing and Gold have been involved in some great matches together. As the tag team duo came up short against SWED of Raw at Summerslam they have decided to continue teaming up. They go up against Aaron White and DJ Hero who are both disgruntled as they were left of the last two CPV's. Aarow vs. Victor X: Victor X doesn't like the arrogance shown to him by Arrow, as he interrupted his promo before Night Of Champions they met face to face backstage at the CPV and Arrow seemed to pay him no mind at all. Victor X says he needs to teach some of these young guys the meaning of respect. Arrow says he must beat guys like Victor X to reach the top of the ladder on Smackdown so now is a better time than ever. Hardcore Title - Angel © vs. Demon Extreme vs. Shane Hayes: Angel and Demon had a battle at Night Of Champions, The opposites seemed to match up perfectly and respected one an others abilities but Angel ended up winning in the end. After the match, Shane Hayes came out attacking Demon still mad about his loss to him at Summerslam. Angel assisted Demon in taking Shane Hayes out. Now Shane Hayez wants the Hardcore Title from him. A Triple threat Match was formed. UHC Title - Mario Sanchez © vs. Shadow: After losing his concentration because off Silvio, Shadow lost his title match against Mario. He has been given One final Chance to win the gold but if he fails to do so he will be fired.ell In A Cell Match so he will indeed have AJ Reyez to himself. Can he regain his title? Results *1. White attack DJ Hero after the match in frustration of losing the match to two losers. *5. Arrow would offer a handshake after the match, but Victor X would slap his hand away. Arrow would then hit Victor X with the Arrow Bomb. *6. After the match, Shadow goats at Mario for being a loser to him but then Silvio appears out of nowhere and hits a shattering Spear to Shadow! Silvio gives his MITB briefcase to the referee that he's cashing in. *7. Silvio cashed in his MITB Contract. After the match, Silvio celebrates then nails Mario with the title belt. Category:YWE Category:YWE CPVs